During Sorrow
by Shotgun Mistress
Summary: [Lemondae][GarnetKnight] Garnet cannot removed the sorrow after Zidane's departure.


"During Sorrow"

----------------------------

Warning: This is a lemon, meaning, it contains mature content, and so I do not take any responsibilities for your party of five in your pants.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy, so deal with it!

----------------------------

It has been three months since the party had defeated the threats of Kuja and the aftermath. The last image of Zidane in Princess Garnet's beautiful eyes was when he departed to look for Kuja, himself. Since that day, the summoner has grown desperate for his company, as every day and night she would stand out in the castle's balcony hoping to see the one who successfully captured her heart walk towards her and steal a kiss from her without any warning, but even until now she was giving up hope.

Beatrix and Steiner have noticed the signs of sorrow within the princess, by her lack of hunger, silence, and tears. They both have decided to call for the Airship Theatre to the castle in order to use they're talents to replace the frown of Garnet into a smile, and so they did so.

The Princess of Alexandria did not argue with the attempt to help her. The morning in which the Airship Theatre was to arrive, the princess wore her royal dress, she did possess the royal dress of an Alexandria Queen, but she did not wished to become a queen until her beloved was there to be in the ceremony. She stood in front of the mirror analyzing herself, the white elegant dress in which covered her body, the same dress she wore on the first day she met the man from Gaia. As with the thought, she remembered the pleasant memories she had with him… especially during the time she had lost her voice, when both of them shared a time of passion in the roof of the castle. She had lost her innocence to him.

While continuing to remember the events vividly, tears slowly blinded her eyes, but her body felt the same pleasure Zidane gave her with love. Her gloved hands cupped her breasts as she closed her eyes, allowing streams of tears to paint her pale cheeks. Her hands slowly moved down her body without hesitation imagining that he was there to touch her body.

As she did this, there was a knock on her bedroom door, in which she could not hear from the drown of sorrow and pleasure. The knocks continued to be heard without answer as a male voice called out her name, but Garnet did not answer. After a few minutes of trying to grab her attention, the bedroom door opened slowly. A male Pluto Knight of Steiner peeked his head in concern towards the princess, or queen-to-be of the kingdom.

The knight had led himself inside completely before closing the quarter's door and locking it. He stood still looking at her pleasured reflection. His eyes analyzed her reflection: her cheeks becoming rosy as she bit her bottom lip, her hands gently rubbing her hips while making their way to her laps feeling her heat of her body, and her dress begging to be withdrawn from her pleading body. The male knight could not withstand the temptation, so he led himself towards her.

He removed his armor revealing his perfect shaped body caused by his battles as a knight. The black straight hair of the knight fell down to his shoulders relieving the stress from the helmet, while his dark blue eyes were not withdrawn from her image. The pale skin the male possess became warmer and warmer until he stopped behind her.

He remained behind her allowing his ears to experience her heavy breathing and panting. The sounds of pleasure broke his limit of resistance causing him to wraps his arms around her and pull her close to him; her behind against his crotch. To his surprise, Garnet did not go against his actions, nor bothered to know who it was, she just allowed a silent moan to escape her burning lips.

The hands of the knight made his way to her breasts as he cupped them. His experience with the female knights of Beatrix was being used with the princess as he began to massage her breasts gently. Garnet's hands ran up to her body slowly lifting her dress until her gloved hands met with his massaging hands. She placed her hands on top of his and locked her fingers in between his black-gloved hands. The black haired girl tilted her head to the side as if she was demanding to be kissed. Without hesitation, the male's hot lips met with her soft flesh on her neck. As they're hands begun to grow slowly in haste in rotation, Garnet's neck was being showered with kisses. Trailing his lips from her neck, making his way through her jaw line, until reaching the spot behind her ear, in which he began to lick the area behind her ear.

The actions of the experience man made her arousal grow uncontrollably. She wanted her sorrow to be taken away and allow her pain to be removed to allow her to look towards the future, without Zidane. While he continued to travel her neck and massage her breasts, he felt her behind rub against his crotch gently. The burning friction that she caused brought a full erection on the male's manhood that begged to be released.

"Mmmm… Take me… please my knight…" Garnet spoke in between breaths and moans.

"P-Princess…" The male was shocked to know that she knew knowledge of who was present with her, unless she was referring to someone else as her knight, but even now, he wanted to help relieve her sorrow, while helping himself to pleasure.

Her hands gripped against him while continuing to press against him, causing his erection to push against her dress and rub in between her buttocks. The knight could not say no to this one-in-a-life-time opportunity, so he withdrew his hands and lips from her and took a step back. As he pulled down his pants, he saw the princess bend down in front of him while leaning placing her hands against the mirror for support. Immediately after pulling down his black boxers, his erection grew larger and at full attention.

"Fuck me now" The princess ordered, she did not asked, nor followed it with a please, she was commanding him to take her and made her, his.

"Yes my princess…" The knight came close to her enough to lift her dress and reveal the smooth and pale buttocks without any undergarments to cover her.

His hands rubbed her flesh once her dress was lifted up to her back. His erection, now, resting in between her cheeks feeling the extent heat that burned between them both. Garnet could not take it anymore, so she began to rub against him until his erection entered her slowly causing her lips to withdraw a loud moan of pleasure. They remained without movement for seconds until they're sexes 'clicked' with each other.

Once grown adjusted to each other, he began to thrust against her in rhythm. Moans began to become more frequent in Garnet's lips as short breaths began to grow with the male knight. The princess' heated breath began to heat up the mirror in front of them both after she order him to thrust harder against her. The knight pulled her against him quickly while he became fierce with his thrust. The slapping sound of their bodies and the moaning between them was the symphony of passion that drove them both to climax quickly.

After come of them have relieved themselves, they continued to move against each other slowly to drain the last drop of their love juices. The knight withdrew himself off her slowly as she stood up fixing herself.

"Thank you…" Garnet said without looking at the knight, as he simply bowed to her and departed her chamber after fixing himself as well.

Later that day, the Theatre Ship arrived presenting one of they're plays. The play's finale brought Garnet, tears of happiness and sorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this one. Just to let the fans of my writings know, I only do one chapters, but if you really want me to I will glady continue on. Sorry as well for the long wait after my five reviews, school and all, but now as a graduate, I will be able to write more, only with five reviews. I will continue writing some of the request, like a Lulu/Tidus one, which sounds liek a good odd couple. Thanks to all of you and continue making a difference with originals! Viva the odd couples!!!


End file.
